Henry, June, and betty anne bongo does what a wonderful day
Transcript Betty anne bongo: what a lovely day Henry and June: hi betty, ready to hit some what a wonderful day beats? Betty anne bongo: ready Henry: first up, it's the morning song, hit it (Morning song from what a wonderful day plays) Henry and June: the sun is tickling my eyes Like a welcoming suprise Henry: let's get up, let's not get lazy June: sit up, get up, upsy-daisy Henry and June: come on children, let's get up It is time for washing up Henry: (brushing his teeth) don't forget your teeth to brush Even when your in a rush June: (washes her face and combs her hair) wash your face and comb your hair Henry and June: now let's pick out what to wear To the kitchen, breakfast time Here is your cup, here is mine Milk and juice and oats and toast This is what we love the most Betty anne bongo: (eating her toast, oats with bananas and drinks a glass of milk) wow, that looks good Henry: now we don't wanna be late June: it's already half past eight Henry and June: come on children, let's get dressed Later there'll be time to rest Henry: pull up your trousers, tuck in your shirt June: tie your shoes, put on your skirt Henry and June: put up your hair, pull up your socks Take your backpack and lunchbox Take our hats and lock the door Skipping, hopping two, three, four Birds are singing in the tree They are whistling, so are we It's the best part of the day Time for us to laugh and play Betty anne bongo: yahoo! I'm playing June: how was that? Betty anne bongo: great (At the high school cafeteria) June: hey everyone, we're doing a medley of what a wonderful day songs for betty anne bongo Henry: look at that, next up, it's the lunchtime song, take it! (Lunchtime song from what a wonderful day plays) June: the sun is high Up in the sky Henry: now it's the middle of the day Henry and June: we'll stop our running and our play Snoopy snoopy snoopy snoop I smell lunch, I smell soup We shall all sit down and eat Peas and broccoli and beets Betty anne bongo: (eating egg and bacon sandwiches for lunch and chocolate mousse for dessert) fantastic lunch Henry and June: lunch time Munch time Nap time too Henry: time to rest for me and you Henry and June: lunch was yummy Filled my tummy now it's time to take a nap Take your teddy in your lap One and two and three and four Henry: lay your blanket on the floor Henry and June: blanky cuddle, cuddley Dee June: napping time for you and me Henry and June: lunch time Munch time Nap time too Henry: after lunch, what shall we do Henry and June: lunch time Munch time Nap time too June: after lunch, there're lots to do The sun is high Up in the sky Henry: now it's the middle of the day Henry and June: we'll stop our running and our play Snoopy snoopy snoopy snoop I smell lunch, I smell soup We shall all sit down and eat Peas and broccoli and beets Lunch time Munch time Nap time too After lunch, what shall we do Lunch time Munch time Nap time too After lunch, there's lots to do Betty anne bongo: that is beautiful (At the park) June: well here we are, we're at the park, and this next song is the afternoon song, cause it's the afternoon, hit it! (afternoon song from what a wonderful day plays) Henry: the sun has slowly begun to set June: but night time hasn't arrived just yet Henry and June: it's that special time of day Where I can relax or play Betty anne bongo: (playing with a tennis racket and a ball) ah, so relaxing Henry: (laying on the grass) I can go out to the park Watch the robin and the lark While they're cleaning up their nest With every little time to rest June: (laying on the grass) I can go down to the stream Lay on the grass and dream Run and hide behind a tree One, two, three, can you see me? Henry and June: in the afternoon I'm free Happy time for you and me So much to see, so much to do Happy time for me and you June: (swings on the swing) in the playground there's a swing where I sit and swing and sing up and up, now look at me I can reach a canopy! Henry: (riding on the carousel) the carousel spins round and round My feet can hardly touch the ground Whizzing down a winding slide Henry and June: (riding on bicyles) take my bicycle for a ride In the afternoon I'm free Happy time for you and me So much to see, so much to do Happy time for me and you It's afternoon.. afternoon it's afternoon La la la la.. it's afternoon la la la la.. afternoon It's afternoon (Softly) afternoon.. Betty anne bongo: that is so cute (Rain starts) June: oh no, rain's coming Henry: because the next song is the rainy song, hit it! (Rainy afternoon song from what a wonderful day plays) Henry and June: afternoon has come Henry: and it's raining outside Henry and June: we better run June: let's go home and hide Henry and June: (sitting by the fire while drinking tea) let's sit by the fire Drink some tea Lovely time for you and me Betty anne bongo: (drinks warm tea, eats a cake, reads a book) I like it Henry and June: maybe we'll go to the kitchen and bake Bread, biscuits or even a cake? Perhaps a fruit salad with Apples and pears So many yummy things to prepare Henry: it's the afternoon Henry and June: and it's raining some more Let's take our blocks and sit on the floor Let's build a train and drive under the tracks Over the bridge, and under and back Maybe we'll read a wonderful book? Let's open it up and take a look About a daring queens and kings and a magical dragon that dances and sings June: it's the afternoon Henry and June: and it's raining again let's play with our dolls and toy airplanes it's often fun to relax and stay inside where we can play and run and hide Pa pa da da da.. Betty anne bongo: nice June: it's almost time, because the next song is a evening song, take it! (Evening song from what a wonderful day plays) Henry: the sun has set Evening has come Henry and June: soon it will be dark June: we'll say goodbye Sing a lullaby Henry and June: To sparrows, chicks and ducks Betty anne bongo: (washes her hands, splashes in the bath and brushes her teeth) so cute Henry: we sit by the window pane Henry and June: look, it's twilight again June: our toy room is a mess Henry and June: puzzles and pieces of chess We put our toys to sleep Now the toy box is neat Bye bye, Pete the dog Bye bye, hop the frog Tomorrow we shall meet June: the sun has set Evening has come Soon it will be dark Henry: we'll say goodbye sing a lullaby To sparrows, chicks and ducks Henry and June: (washes their hands) time to wash our hands and eat Supper time is such a treat (Splashes in the bath) splashing in the bath is so much fun It means the day is almost done Our pajamas go over our head (Brushes their teeth) we brush our teeth before going to bed we take a look In our favourite book Goodnight to all our friends The sun has set Evening has come Soon it will be dark We'll say goodbye Sing a lullaby To sparrows, chicks and duuuu duuu ducks (2x) Soon it will be dark Betty anne bongo: great Henry and June: our last song, has come to say goodnight, is night time song, one, two, three (Night time song from what a wonderful day plays) Henry and June: (riding on the stars) the sun has gone, the moon is bright it wishes all of us a goodnight all the little stars arise Whispering time to close your eyes Henry: outside the sky is black June: outside the night is dark Henry and June: but we're here safe and snug Henry: our pillows are so comfy June: our blankets are so fluffy Henry and June: and our teddy gets a hug Betty anne bongo: that was so cute Henry and June: the little birds up in the tree have gone to bed and so shall we we take with us a little friend Take off our slippers, go to bed June: outside the sky is black Henry: outside the night is dark Henry and June: but we're here safe and snug June: our pillows are so comfy Henry: our blankets are so fluffy Henry and June: and our teddy gets a hug time to turn off the little light to rest our heads and say goodnight on our dreams we sail away Tomorrow brings a brand new day Outside the sky is dark Outside the night is dark But we're here safe and snug Our pillows are so comfy Our blankets are so fluffy And our teddy gets a hug Our teddy gets a hug (2x) outside the sky is black Outside the night is dark But we're here safe and snug Our pillows are so comfy Our blankets are so fluffy And our teddy gets a hug Betty anne bongo: that was great Category:Episodes without the Save-Ums Category:Episodes without Shimarijo and friends Category:Episodes without Megaman X Category:Episodes without The King Of The Monsters Category:Episodes without Fire Emblem Fates Category:Henry and june's ungrounded adventures Trivia